


【OSASA】恋爱进程报告（停车场部分）

by ayanekitahara



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	1. Step10 本垒（超速部分）

　　赤裸裸的邀请让春野卸下了全部的心防与顾虑，再度覆上了身下人的唇。

　　这一个吻不似刚才那样带着火药味的强硬和激烈，而是温柔又缠绵的、细细地品尝着对方唇齿间的气息的吻。渐渐地，濑奈感觉到亲吻似乎已经不能满足身上的人的需求，因为用一只手将自己撑在床上的那人，另一只手正沿着她的小腿渐渐摸索上来，从腰间伸进自己的上衣，覆上了胸前的柔软。

　　濑奈不甘示弱地伸手扯掉对方的外套和衬衫，在看到春野上身只剩一件内衣时脸上露出一个了类似宣告胜利的微笑。春野当然不会就此认输，抬起她的胳膊就将濑奈的上衣撩了起来，濑奈也配合地抬起上半身让春野把这块碍事的布料脱掉。春野的身体再度覆了上来，两人的身体更为紧密地贴合。濑奈一边迅速地脱掉了上半身最后的屏障，而后环住春野的身子将手伸到春野背后，细心地解开内衣扣，随即粗暴焦急地扔到一边，迫切地感受着彼此最真实的体温。

　　濑奈在两人肌肤相贴的一瞬间平静了下来，首度碰触到了思念了那么多年的人的身体，她用温柔得快要溢出水来的目光看着春野的眼睛，泫然欲泣的样子让春野忽然间产生了想要狠狠欺负这个人的冲动，右手忽然覆上濑奈的胸部大力揉搓着，另一只手则从腰间徘徊到小腹游移点火。左乳上的疼痛与腰间的阵阵酥麻混合着，让濑奈的唇齿间溢出了一声声甜美的低吟。听到这动人的声音，春野更卖力地逗弄身下人的身体，手指沿着两腿之间的缝隙覆上了濑奈身下那块已经有些湿润的布料上，濑奈主动抬起腰，用自己的手覆上春野的，牵引着对方将身上这最后的屏障脱掉。

　　春野的手指得以毫无障碍地探入濑奈身下已经湿润的森林中，以拇指轻轻揉捏着花瓣底端的小核。濑奈感受到如电流窜过身体般的陌生快感，毫无意识地抬着腰将下身凑到离春野更近的地方，以行动无声地邀请着春野进一步深入。

　　春野一边安抚地亲吻着濑奈从脖颈到胸口的肌肤，一边细心地分开早已被蜜汁湿润的两片花瓣，试探性地将一根手指放入秘处尝试着探索。刚刚伸入一节指头，就听到身下的人发出难耐的呻吟，春野抬头看了眼濑奈紧皱的眉头，察觉到她的不适，试着问道：「不舒服么？那我还是别……」

　　「不用，你继续就好。」被快感和不适双重冲击着的濑奈仰了仰头，深吸一口气，准备接受来自恋人的入侵。

　　「疼的话要说出来。」说着，春野又加入了一根手指，继续探寻着试图撑开紧窒的甬道，一边用另一只手牵起濑奈的手，两人的十指相互交缠。

　　「忍一下。」春野伏在濑奈耳边低声抚慰着，同时将两根手指推入濑奈的花径。濑奈随着春野的动作浑身紧绷，感受着体内与疼痛交织着的美妙的充实感，与春野交缠着的五指紧紧扣住，同时喉间溢出了今晚第一声不再压抑的呻吟。

　　看着眉头越皱越紧的濑奈，春野一边将手指停留在她体内不再动作，一边抽出手轻轻抚摸着濑奈的身体，见她神色稍微缓和，环在自己腰间的腿轻轻勾了勾，知道对方示意着自己可以进一步地动作，方才放下心来，试着轻轻抽插动作。

　　初进入时的疼痛和不适渐渐转化为甜蜜的充实感，濑奈感受着身上的人动作的小心翼翼，轻声开口道：「其实你不用那么小心，我没关系的……」

　　春野看着她的眼睛：「我怎么舍得我的麻子受伤。」

　　听完这句话的濑奈感觉到眼眶突然湿润，再无遗憾般地闭上眼睛时，眼角有温热的液体滑落。

　　在春野温柔却又坚定的进攻下，濑奈觉得自己的体温不断升高，整个人像是浸泡在舒服的温水中，又好似落入云间一般被微风拂过、身体泛起阵阵的酥痒，又被无所不在的柔软的触感所包围，甜美得妙不可言。

　　这种甜蜜的感觉不知持续了有多久，濑奈忽然亢奋地抬高了腰肢，感受到体内的某一点被刺激到时她不由自主地产生了剧烈的反应，口中同时发出叹息般的呻吟。春野像得了什么诀窍般集中进攻着这一点，感受到恋人身体越来越明显的变化，不肖多久便将濑奈送至了极乐的高潮。

　　抒解欲望后的濑奈整个人迅速疲软了下来。春野从她身上翻身下来侧躺在她身旁，与她交换了一个濡湿的深吻，餍足地搂着濑奈的腰与她紧紧依偎一起，仿佛不管再发生什么都不能再让她从这个人的身边离去。


	2. Step11 确认（超速部分）

　　被春野刚才一系列举止撩拨得气血上涌的濑奈坐在热腾腾的水雾缭绕着的浴缸里，觉得自己的脸此刻一定更加红了。在带着一点点小期待的紧张中她将自己整个身体都浸泡在热水中努力地让自己放松下来。

　　——真的只有一丁点、一丁点的期待。濑奈这样告诉自己。

　　泡得正当惬意的时候却突然听到浴室门被打开的声音，濑奈见春野就这么明目张胆地走了进来，被吓得一个激灵，迅速坐了起来并飞快地拿手边的毛巾遮挡住了身体的重要部位。

　　「干、干嘛？」濑奈被吓得有点结巴。

　　然而春野还没有回答她的问题就自顾自地在浴室里脱起了衣服，这样的举动更是把濑奈吓了一跳。

　　「想着让你待会儿一个人干巴巴地等着我洗完的话，觉得有些抱歉，不如一起洗还快一点。」

　　——天啊一起洗澡这么羞耻的事情……她说起来居然像一起吃饭一样寻常？

　　濑奈扶额抗议，却丝毫没能阻止春野进一步的动作。当春野坐到浴缸中在她身后借着帮忙洗澡的名义上下其手时，濑奈其实是非常后悔没有在她进来的一刻就义正严辞地将她赶出去的。被春野灵活的手指在全身上下点过一遍火后，濑奈非常艰难地用了她最后一点理智拒绝了春野更进一步的动作，坚持要回到床上再说。

　　春野也并不勉强，只是当二人从浴室一路拥吻纠缠着回到卧室，沾到床的那一刻，彼此都再也不压抑对彼此美好的身体的渴求，急切地将刚刚裹好的浴袍剥了下来。

 

　　赤裸的肌肤暴露在彼此面前，春野一边细细观察着爱人因为辛苦劳累而消瘦下来的身体，一边粗喘着覆上恋人胸前的柔软，直接向胸前的红樱发起进攻，大力捻揉着乳尖，于是那一点迅速地挺立起来。

　　「看你昨天公演那么辛苦就没闹你……今天……」春野却仍不知足地啃咬了上去。

　　未尽的话语全都被淹没在春野卖力舔舐的唇舌间。

　　不同于以往的欢爱时的温柔轻缓，今天的春野是急切的，像一个不知餍足的孩子一样，她的手指急切地掠过濑奈的每一寸肌肤，接吻时唇舌交缠发出的声音清晰地落在濑奈的耳中，她感到自己的心跳得更快，身体也更热了，双腿不由自主地夹得更紧，试图通过这样的刺激抚慰体内呼之欲出的旺盛的欲望，然而几乎无济于事，只能徒增发自身体深处的渴，于是被春野压在身下的身体也不由自主地轻轻扭动起来。

　　这样的动作落在春野的眼中无疑是赤裸裸的诱惑。感受到濑奈的异样，春野松开了濑奈的唇，吻上她的脖颈，一路向下，手指则在小腹上轻轻摩挲，使坏一样地偏偏不往下再移动。直到听到濑奈的口中溢出一丝难耐的的呻吟，春野才得了趣一样地轻笑一声，抬起头来看了濑奈一眼，手指游移着继续向下。

　　一瞬间看到春野那副奸计得逞的笑容，濑奈觉得羞愤却又无处发泄，只好将身子向后挪了挪试图逃离春野的魔爪，然而已经浑身酸软的濑奈这样的反抗在春野眼中太过不堪一击，她手上稍微用了用力就把人拽了回来，将濑奈紧紧夹着的双腿粗暴地大力分开。

　　感受到私处暴露在恋人面前的濑奈羞得脸一路红到了耳根，下意识地想要将两腿合拢却被春野隔在腿间的手阻挡，下一刻春野已经将头埋在濑奈的两腿之间，灵动地用舌头挑逗着两片软肉，更是时不时地向花核进攻。被挑弄得几乎快要受不住的濑奈抬起手臂死死地捂住嘴巴阻止自己再发出羞耻的呻吟，春野看了一眼濑奈努力压抑原始欲望的诱人模样，突然用牙齿轻轻碰了一下脆弱的花瓣，从未受过如此手段的濑奈在强烈的刺激下猝不及防地惊叫出声，尾音却因为突然爆发的快感渐渐软了下来，变成了一声销魂异常的绵长呻吟，她明显感受到在春野挑逗下的私密处的汁液分泌得越来越多，腿间已是一片湿热泥泞。

　　见到濑奈如此得趣的兴奋模样，春野更加卖力地以唇舌挑逗着私处，一声高过一声的呻吟灌进春野耳中不亚于一剂猛烈的春药，见恋人不再满足舌尖在浅处的挑逗，她将头抬起来，一边牵过濑奈的手亲吻着她的手心，一边将两指并拢着探入湿润的花园，借着蜜汁的润滑伸入花径的入口。一只手安抚地握紧了濑奈的手，另一边强势地突破了紧窒入口的阻碍将手指送入恋人的体内。

　　被恋人突然深入的濑奈在强烈的刺激下猛地抬高了腰肢，这样的动作使春野的手指得以更深一寸地埋入。今晚一向急切的春野此刻却没有迅速地继续下一步的动作，而是先落吻在濑奈的胸口，以手轻轻抚摸上恋人的肌肤安抚着她，再三询问后确定过濑奈觉得初进入的不适消除后，才缓慢地动作起来。

　　已经成为恋人两个多月的她们已经经历过不少次的情事，而一向比较多地主导的春野，在这方面的技巧更是一次比一次精进。早已熟悉恋人身体敏感点的春野却不急着去攻击花心，而是先尝试着以各种微妙变化的角度在紧窄的花径里缓缓探索挑逗着，偶尔曲一曲手指、玩些小花样将恋人让恋人感受到更多的乐趣，半强迫般引导着她口中溢出一声接一声的悦耳声音。

　　早已在春野的手段下放弃矜持的濑奈再也没什么好害羞的了，她用一声声甜美的呻吟向恋人传达着鼓励和渴求更多的信号，全心全意地享受着由自己挚爱的人带来的无上快感。濑奈在这样引人沉溺的快感中确切地感受到——我是被小雅爱着的。

　　在这样无休无止的强烈快感不知持续了多久后，春野转而开始向濑奈体内最敏感的那一点进攻，濑奈感觉自己的身子慢慢被抛到快乐的顶端，不由自主地缩紧了花径试图释放这难以言喻的快乐，而春野也感受到了自己放在濑奈体内的手指被紧紧地吸吮着，于是努力加快了手指在濑奈体内进出的速度，每一次深入都准确地攻击到恋人的敏感点，越来越多的汁液从她的体内分泌出来流到了春野的手指上，在一片粘腻之间，春野明显感受到濑奈几欲登顶的兴奋，最后大力地刺激了花心几个回合，感受到甬道内突然而至的紧缩后，身下人绷住了身体。知道恋人已经到达高潮，方才轻轻地将手指从体内抽出，退出时还能感受到濑奈因高潮的余韵而产生的一阵阵轻微的抽搐。

　　春野撑起身子，吻上濑奈因高潮的快感而渗出泪水的眼角，用低沉又温柔的声音在她耳边低语着：

　　「情人节快乐，亲爱的。」

　　还未从高潮的强烈快感中平复的濑奈紧紧抱住伏在身上的恋人，觉得自己几乎要在这醉人的声音和那声缠绵又暧昧的「あなた」中再一次攀上峰顶。


	3. Step13 疑虑（超速部分）

　　看到春野也擦干了头发躺到了床上，濑奈移开了在她身上注视的目光，静默几秒后侧过身子去关灯。然而灯光熄灭的瞬间身旁的人就急切地覆身上来将她面朝下压制着脱掉了身上的单薄的衣物屏障，从后脖颈沿着濑奈因劳累消瘦而显得更深邃的背窝一路亲吻下来，另一厢手指不安分地探进两腿之间待到入口稍稍湿润后刺入了身体。

　　濑奈的身子紧紧地绷了起来，想要翻过身却被春野用一只手不算用力却难以抗拒地压住后背，她的头就这样深深地埋进柔软的枕头里，整个人却压抑得透不过气来。

　　——现在的我于你而言，到底是什么呢，小雅？

　　是发泄欲望需要的床伴和工具吗？

　　在这样沉闷的触感中濑奈突然感到春野的手指从自己体内抽离，她转过头看着春野眉心有些皱起的脸，生怕她因为自己僵硬的反应感到不悦，濑奈有些慌乱地解释道：「我刚刚……洗完澡可能有些冷……来，你继续……」，说着还勉强自己挤出了一丝笑容。

　　终于在令人窒息的黑暗间终于登顶的濑奈，在达到高潮的同时狠狠嘲讽着自己并未和此刻的心一样冷下来的身体。


	4. Step16 心迹（超速部分）

　　剖白心迹的话语是直白而炽热的，两人触摸着对方身体的手似乎也带了灼人的温度，透过单薄的衣衫点燃着彼此体内蛰伏已久的欲望。唇与唇的接触也不再满足于蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，不知是谁先发起了进攻，灵巧的舌尖刺入唇瓣撬开牙关，于是两人开始渴求地交换品尝着彼此甘甜的气味，温热的呼吸拂在脸上痒痒的，就像有人拿着一根羽毛搔上了自己心底最柔软脆弱的一处。

　　拥抱是紧密的，虽然濑奈小心翼翼地避开了春野的伤处，抱着她的手臂却用尽了力气，像是想将春野嵌进自己的身体、和自己融为一体才能永不分离一样。然而顷刻间又意识到自己太过冲动或许会弄疼恋人，于是慌忙卸了力道，双手游移着改为在身上抚摸。

　　急切地想贴近对方、贴近久违的身和心都远离了自己的恋人，濑奈率先在床上跪坐起来，脱掉自己的全部衣物，又去解开春野的衣扣。在脱下她的长裤前将自己的上半身覆在她的身上。她们感知着彼此真真切切的有温度的躯体，胸前的柔软随着亲吻的动作在一起摩擦挤压着，胸前的红樱慢慢变得饱满而挺立。

　　春野的手在濑奈的背后游移着，从蝴蝶骨一路抚摸下去，在腰窝处流连片刻后沿着臀沟探入了更下方隐秘的花径外缘。久未经受过这般的触碰的濑奈浑身一颤，就在春野将要翻身压上来的时侯，濑奈伸出手臂按住了她，灵巧地回身反占了攻势。她一只手撑着自己的身子压在春野的上方，轻轻吻了吻她的唇，居高临下地看着她，嘴角上扬露出一个得意的笑：「你有伤不方便，今晚就让我来服务你就好了。」

　　身处下位的春野也毫不示弱地轻笑一声，伸出手就按下了濑奈的头与她交换了一个深吻，两人分开后，濑奈进而用唇舌舔吻着春野的肌肤持续向下进攻，经过胸前时，含上一颗已经饱胀起来的红樱在乳晕处用舌尖绕着圈打了个转，坏心地用牙齿轻轻啃咬，刺激得春野惊叫出声，而后更是变本加厉地用牙齿变着花样地挑逗起来。于是那人的尖叫一声高过一声。终于像小孩子玩腻了新玩具一样，她的舌尖继续向下游走，终于来到春野的两腿之间，她小心地往旁边挪了挪身子尽量不去触碰春野受伤的那条腿，然后把另一条腿抬起来扛在自己的肩上，埋头在两腿之间开始了她今晚的服务正题。

　　春野向下看去，刚好对上濑奈抬眼看着她，那眼神里写满了恶魔的味道，而后来自欲望中心的刺激令她不由自主地耸起了双肩，一波一波的快感冲击得她快要失去理智。她在情迷意乱之间却能清楚地感受了的到濑奈舌尖是如何拨开她身下两片花瓣、探入湿得一塌糊涂的花径浅处，在靠近入口的地方轻轻地刺探着兴奋地身体。然而舌尖所能及的深度已远远不足以满足她对这个人的渴求，于是春野轻轻勾了勾腿，口中吐出的话语因快感而变得有些断续。

　　「深、深一点……」

　　得到如此反应的濑奈脑子里轰地一声仿佛有什么炸开了一样，心理上的快感一股脑地涌了上来占据了全部的理智。她将舌尖退出，又轻轻地亲吻了一下因为蜜汁的浸润而湿得合不拢的两片花瓣，换上了自己的两根手指借着花径中源源涌出的汁液顺利地刺了进去。她明显感到身下的人在被进入的一瞬间身子剧烈地抖动了一下，身上的腿勾得更紧了。虽然在从前两人的情事里少在主导地位，但濑奈还是循着记忆尽量回想着曾经春野用在她身上的手段，然后花样翻新着用在春野的身体里，而春野更是毫不矜持地呻吟出声，用她那迷人的声音传达着对爱人服务的享受和满足。

 

　　被送上高潮的那一刻春野的视野内出现了一瞬间的空白，平静片刻后，埋头在自己身下的人也餍足地抬起了头，两人肌肤相贴地亲吻着，濑奈想要压在春野的身体上离她更近一些，却依旧用手肘支撑着自己的半边身体以防压痛爱人。激烈的性爱过后的两人就这么肉贴着肉喘着气，彼此相视而笑，而后又黏腻地吻在了一起。

　　正当濑奈觉得几乎要缺氧时，突然感到尾椎处一阵搔痒，结束了这个亲吻才发现春野的手指已经沿着臀缝再次探到了她的下身。濑奈想要挣扎却生怕自己的动作大起来会不小心碰到她脆弱的伤处，只好咬紧牙关全力对抗着自花核涌至全身上下的快感。春野的动作霸道得甚至有些粗暴，因为爱人的私密处不在视线内故而只能凭着触感游移手指、重重地挑逗着，濑奈的身体诚实而配合地给出了反应，不出一会儿就湿润得足以让春野嵌入一根手指。甫被进入的花径感受到了遥远到有些陌生的充实感越发紧窒地缠绕住春野的手指。等到濑奈的表情轻松了一些、适应了手指的进入，花心流出的汁液也更多了一些，春野又将第二根、第三根手指依次放入，濑奈生理上的不适和心理上的渴求激烈地在身体里碰撞着，只好靠轻微地扭动身子来稍稍减轻这种甜蜜的折磨。

　　春野开始缓缓地抽动停留在濑奈体内的三根手指，起初濑奈试图将令人羞耻的呻吟压在喉间和鼻音中，随着春野攻势的增强，紧咬的牙关终于松动，一声声呻吟从唇缝间源源不断地溢出，另一边花瓣之间充斥着的蜜液也越来越多，手指进出间带动的啧啧水声越来越响，濑奈羞耻得想伸出手去捂住耳朵，却不曾想到春野将头凑到她耳边，喘息着问道：「现在……换我问你了……麻子，你爱我吗？」

　　在身下进出的手指的抽动的速度越来越快，春野更是轻而易举地找到了濑奈体内的敏感点，每隔三五下就在重点部位上撩拨一下。濑奈被这强烈的快感刺激得几乎丧失了语言能力，然而春野仍在她耳边一遍遍地追问着，耳边拂过的气息和身下的攻击仿佛交织成了一张密集的网让她无处可逃。

　　终于在攀上极乐的顶峰的同时，濑奈用几乎快要消失了的虚弱的声音应了一句——

　　「我爱你啊。」


	5. 番外 「生日礼物」 第1次超速

　　感受到春野唇瓣的温度，濑奈感觉到自己的脸也有点烫了起来，一时间不由得心跳加速，腹诽着「明明已经男役毕业这么多年了，却还是这么会撩人。」却又想着自己不能认输被撩拨，于是一个坏笑，使大力把春野整个身子都拉了下来，春野被拽得就这么半跪在了沙发上、轻压在了随动作而倒下的濑奈身上。

　　手里的剧本悄然落地，一件件衣服也慢慢地落在了仍然翻开的剧本上，唯独那一句不知向谁说的告白的话语露在外面。

　　——愛しているよ。

　　满室的旖旎间，这句简单却直白的情话被不知从谁的口中先说出，而后在夹杂着喘息的呻吟之间被一遍遍重复。


	6. 番外 「生日礼物」 第2次超速

　　春野的视线一路游移而上：爱人光裸的长腿上未着寸缕，长长的衬衫遮住了大腿根部引人遐思的神秘领域，而衬衫的下面明显什么也没穿，因为春野已经看到了濑奈胸前那两点在薄薄的布料的遮盖之下若隐若现的红樱。

　　这样的视觉冲击太过刺激，尤其当濑奈故意诱惑般地曲起了右腿，将更加隐秘的地带暴露出来却又刻意藏匿在阴影中时，春野丝毫不克制地在濑奈的面前咽了咽口水。

　　似乎很满意爱人入戏的反应，濑奈也就此扬起头看着目光不轨的春野，「你还没拆礼物呢，虽然包装有点简陋……就请你将就一下吧。」

　　春野闻言便像一只野兽一样猛然扑到了床上，受到突然其来的袭击，濑奈咯咯地笑了起来。春野看着爱人的样子，也忍不住开怀地笑出了声。半晌，等笑声停歇，春野的目光恢复了往日注视着濑奈的温柔，在濑奈的脖颈间轻轻落下一吻，然后一边注视着她的眼睛，一边一颗一颗地将濑奈身上衬衫的扣子解开。

　　解到第三颗，春野毫不意外地发现濑奈里面真的什么都没有穿，胸部优美的曲线暴露在大敞的领口中。看着这美妙的风光，春野的手上的动作不禁顿了一下，却又立刻收到濑奈轻轻拧动着身子的催促，于是继续着手上的工作。

　　解开倒数第二颗扣子时，她才发现濑奈下身甚至一条底裤都没有。不可置信地抬头看着少见地如此奔放直接的爱人，春野的脸上写满了不可置信。而濑奈则一脸计划通的表情，得意地勾起嘴角看着一脸惊喜的春野。

　　春野感觉体内有一把火轰地燃烧了起来，她抬起濑奈的左腿就要在大腿内侧啃咬起来，却意外地被濑奈伸手推开，「旁边还有奶油蛋糕，特地为了给你过生日买的，不要浪费。」

　　春野的嘴巴因为惊讶张得更大了。

　　在往日的情事里，濑奈的表现一向是有些含蓄的，且不说鲜少主动提出为春野服务，就是身处下位时大部分时间也是乖乖躺好，一副和平日里那个热情洋溢的白羊座女人截然不同的样子。只有在逐渐进入状态、十分得趣的时候，濑奈才会在情迷意乱中释放出自己的本性、热情地回应着自己。就更别提春野偶尔想出一些新奇的玩法、给她展示一些增加情趣的小道具时，濑奈那捂着脸义正严辞地拒绝、却又半推半就地最终颤栗着败在这些手段之下的样子了。

　　所以这绑礼物的彩色丝带一般的白衬衫、还有那充满暗示意味的奶油蛋糕，在春野的眼里都是濑奈绝对不可能主动去准备的东西。

　　尤其听着恋人那句充满深意却又无比直接的「不要浪费奶油蛋糕」时，春野觉得自己真是要产生幻听了，看到爱人的脸庞时却迅速回到了现实，一只手托起濑奈的臀部引导她抬起身子让自己把这长长的衬衫快点从她身上脱下去。

　　看着爱人洁白的身体毫无保留地展露在自己的面前，春野突然玩心大起，侧目睨了一眼床边的蛋糕，轻轻揩了一指头的奶油涂抹在濑奈的胸前的红樱之上。

　　被略低于自己体温的东西触碰到敏感部位，濑奈的身子在凉意和快感的双重刺激之下不由得颤抖了一下，下意识地咬着牙忍受着爱人带来的快感。春野一面在她的乳尖涂抹着奶油，一边用灵活的手指爱抚着游移过她的每一寸肌肤。

　　濑奈难耐地闭上了眼睛，用身体细细感受着由爱人给自己带来的快感，却发现春野的手指已经迅速地走到了自己的下半身。双腿被分开，只见春野左手的食指上又沾了一抹奶油，然后埋头在濑奈的腿间，细细地将奶油涂抹在大腿内侧最敏感的部位。

　　「你……可要小心不要弄脏了酒店的床……」濑奈声音细细地提醒道。

　　「迟早会弄脏的……」春野用低沉的声音回答，手上在她大腿内侧涂抹奶油的动作依旧没有停下。

　　「不行……你自己涂的奶油，要自己……吃……吃干净…………」

　　听到濑奈口中说了这么一句话，春野再度惊讶地从她腿间抬起了头，然后给足了卖力地奉献了自己全部羞耻心的爱人面子，狗腿地答道「遵命，我的麻子大人。」

　　越来越多的奶油被点到了自己的身上，濑奈觉得这个人是上瘾了，可是她在濑奈体内点起来的火却依然没有被浇灭。于是濑奈觉得是时候打住这个幼儿园小朋友一样玩心大起的恋人，强势地一把拉过春野与她深吻起来，然后用催促的语气在她耳边气若游丝地说道：「别玩了，快点……」

　　春野明白了爱人的意思，却不急着进入正题，只是听话地将涂在濑奈身上的奶油一点点舔舐干净。感受着舌尖滑过肌肤的微妙触感，濑奈体内的欲望更盛了。

　　等到奶油已经被「打扫」得干干净净，春野却故意问着濑奈：「你让我快点做什么啊？」

　　濑奈觉得这话无论如何也说不出口，于是攥着拳头轻轻地敲打着春野的后背，就是一言不发。

　　「嗯？快点什么呀？」春野不依不饶地故意调戏着自己可爱又害羞的恋人。

　　双腿夹紧产生的摩擦再也不能抚慰自己体内的欲火时，濑奈闭了闭眼睛，然后覆上春野的手背，牵引着她往自己下身的探去。

　　「告诉我，你想要什么？」春野在手指即将碰触到爱人那片已经湿润的森林时紧紧攥住了濑奈继续往下移动的手，突然以十分认真的目光注视着濑奈的眼睛。被突然这样盯着，濑奈也安静了下来。两人就这样安静了数秒后，濑奈也注视春野的眼睛，这一次干干脆脆地开口道：「进来。」

　　于是春野顺从地执行了濑奈的「指令」，两根手指借着径口蜜汁的润滑轻松地分开爱人身下的两片花瓣，埋进了濑奈的身体。

　　感受到体内的充实感，濑奈觉得自己身体里的火就像遇到了一把干柴，于是燃烧得更旺盛了。而春野留在她身体外面的另一根手指也在有技巧地拨动爱抚着敏感的花核，于是两片花瓣在手指的刺激之下慢慢地充血肿胀起来。如同内外夹攻的快感让濑奈不久就第一次登了顶。

　　在刚刚平复下来、终于有力气开口说话时，濑奈轻喘着询问着躺倒在她身边的春野：「这份生日礼物……你还满意吗……？」

　　于是神经又被这句话骤然刺激到，春野还未回答就手上就突然发了力，有些粗暴地将平躺着的爱人的身体翻了过去，自己随即也紧密地贴上了她的身体，啃咬上了恋人背上凸起的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，而后又起身揩了一块奶油一路沿着濑奈的背窝涂了下来。

　　感受到春野的手指触摸到尾椎骨处突然停下，濑奈等待了片刻仍不见那人有动作，于是疑惑地回头试图查看春野在鼓捣些什么，却发现春野揉捏着自己的臀瓣、分开了自己的双腿，引导着自己曲起膝盖支起下半身跪趴在床上。意识到这个姿势简直太过羞耻，濑奈扭动着身子想要躲开，却猝不及防地被下身敏感处传来的快感刺激得僵住了身子。

　　春野埋头在濑奈的腿间卖力地用唇舌侍弄着爱人，听到濑奈口中溢出的闷闷呻吟声，还有一声声几乎细不可闻的「别……」的时候，春野觉得有些不大对劲，于是抬起头来看了一样濑奈，她正将头埋在柔软的枕头间，身体也是僵硬着的。

　　突然想起了什么似的，春野轻轻地转过濑奈的身子，看着濑奈带了些怯怯的神色的眼睛。

　　她突然想起很久很久以前那个晚上，她也是一言不发地就将濑奈从背后压倒在身下，春野并看不到她的表情，沉溺在多日未见的思念中的她粗心地完全忽略了濑奈的感受，一味地索取着与她身体上的亲密触感，却无意间将濑奈的心亲手推得更远。

　　意识到自己的行为十分不妥，春野的神情有些慌乱，她赶忙起身翻过爱人的身子，想看着她的脸却又不由自主地躲闪着濑奈的目光，「对不起，我……」

　　沉溺在情欲的快感中的濑奈面对突如其来的道歉觉得有些摸不着头脑，但旋即便明白知道爱人想到了什么，于是她坐了起来，安抚着面前耷拉着脑袋的人，轻声道：「没什么，我并没有觉得不舒服……」

　　春野皱着的眉头也终于缓缓舒展开，眼里绵绵的情意化为一个吻，轻轻落在濑奈的唇上。片刻后二人平静地分开，春野在濑奈身边平躺下来。濑奈见状奇怪地问：「不做了吗？」

　　「你会太累的。」

　　濑奈闻言先是有些惊讶，然后觉得心头涌上一股暖流，于是也在春野身侧躺了下来，笑着问道，「不觉得这份礼物不值？」

　　「不，这是我收过的最好的生日礼物。」春野答道，继而将身边的濑奈圈进怀里，感受着怀抱里的恋人与自己亲密无间地赤裸相贴着，再度确认了她们是对于彼此最亲密的存在。


	7. 番外 「同归」 超速部分

　　于是果不其然，春野刚沾到床就一把拽住濑奈的手，手上并没有用力，只是紧紧地握住她，濑奈便会意地将身子倾了下去躺到在春野的身边。春野十分满意濑奈的表现，于是嘴角挂着笑容伏上濑奈的身体奖励般地亲吻着她的额头，手沿着濑奈浴袍交叠的领口伸了进去，碰触到慢慢热起来的肌肤，在胸前的软肉上轻轻揉捏着。

　　春野将五指用力收紧时濑奈的身子剧烈地颤抖了一下，感觉今晚恋人带来的火种燃烧得相当迅速，加上对这个身在异国的夜晚长久以来的期待，她头脑一热便伸出手扯开了面前恋人的浴袍带子，欣赏着她胸前暴露出来的那一片春光。

　　见到恋人如此胆大直接，春野也是觉得有些意想不到，然而这人随即支起身子在她耳边说了更过分的话：「总让我享受快乐的事对小雅也不太公平，所以今天无论如何，让我先来一次。」

　　然后便带着汹汹的攻势抱着春野在床上滚了半圈，两人的上下位置就此对换。

　　春野对濑奈这突如其来的反攻实在猝不及防，但又十分受用，干脆主动一点将两人身上那早已半解的浴袍双双脱了下来，两人的身子紧密地贴合在一起，都想尽可能地用更多一寸的肌肤去感受对方最真实的体温。

　　濑奈触上春野的唇，贪恋地品尝着曾经觊觎已久、如今享用过无数次却始终恋恋不舍的两片柔软，用尽各种技巧与她深深地吻着，来到身下的手指动作却有些迟滞了。凭着触感感受到恋人的花园外已经一片湿热、泥泞不堪了，她便借着花径中涌出的蜜汁将手指刺了进去抽动了起来，然而这样的触碰落在春野的身体里却无异于横冲直撞一般的活动。好在濑奈只伸进去了一根手指，不具特别大的力道，还算可以忍受……正在这么想的时候濑奈便将第二根手指放了进去，这一回她的速度慢了下来，好像也更得门道了一些，动作变得缓慢，似乎在循着探索春野体内的敏感点，在未找到那一点之前也周到地照顾着紧窒甬道外的花核。

　　春野舒服地将头向后仰去，修长的脖颈间形成的那道曲线就像天鹅一般优美。这样诱人的姿态让濑奈心中的征服欲更加强烈，她咽了咽口水，加快了手上的速度，春野口中发出的的呻吟也随之被搅得支离破碎，在濑奈的手指无意间擦过体内某一点时她感到自己的嗓子似乎被哽住，自下身传来的快感突然增强，于是一时间喉咙竟发不出任何声音，只能全身心地体会着这由恋人给自己带来的灭顶快感。

　　察觉到春野的异样，濑奈像平常春野对待自己那样，牵起了她的手与她十指相扣，仿佛在进行一个心意相通的仪式，另一边也未曾停下手指在恋人身体里的耕耘，朝着那无意中寻找出的一点进攻了数次，感受到花心涌出的汁液越来越多、甬道将自己的手指缠得越来越紧，直到恋人的身子不由自主地绷紧、腰肢微微高抬，她知道春野已经到了高潮，却并不急着将手指撤出，而是边亲吻着她的胸口、边缓缓地抽出浸满蜜汁的手指，试图尽可能地延长爱人高潮的余韵。

　　看着平躺在床上的春野有些失神的目光，濑奈同时也得到了心理上的极大满足，自爱人身上起来回过身，从桌子上的纸盒里抽了几张纸擦了擦手上浸着的蜜汁。等到春野的目光稍微集中了一些，喘息也平息了些许，濑奈俯身再度吻上春野的唇，这一次还同时牵起她的手往自己的身下探去。

　　「这里……我也等很久了。」

　　刚从身体上的刺激中堪堪平复过来的春野，又被恋人这句几乎是在耳边吐着气说出来的话深深刺激到了尚且脆弱着的神经，虽然手脚仍然发软着，却也强势地将濑奈拽进了自己的怀中，与自己紧密相贴，在手指伸进爱人身下的森林时她毫不意外地发现那里也已经是一片湿润了，坏笑地看着爱人回应道：「麻子你……还挺贪心的嘛。」

　　今夜的濑奈在床笫之间非常地不矜持，被爱人用着如此隐晦却色情的话挑逗了一番也面不改色，反而以同样的暧昧的话语反诘着：「所以小雅打算怎么办呢？」

　　春野闻言先将两根手指一齐捅入了濑奈的身体，感受到恋人的身子在自己怀中剧烈地颤抖了一下，这才满意地开口回答她挑衅般的问题：「就这么办。」

　　刚刚的狡黠与强势此刻荡然无存，濑奈顷刻间便沉沦在春野两指的爱抚之下。等到甬道中的汁液越涌越多，春野也轻抚着濑奈的背，试着放入了第三根手指。

　　身体被第三根手指进入时，濑奈毫不遮掩地溢出了一声高亢的呻吟。春野在情事方面一向技巧高超，轻易动动手指就让濑奈被快感冲击得溃不成军，足尖绷得紧紧的，却迟迟感受不到春野的手指触碰上她体内最敏感的那一点，而是久久地拖延着她享受这与折磨交织的快感的时间，直到她实在受不住、牵起春野的另一只手覆在自己的乳房上，试图以另一处的快感转移身下那磨人的碰触。

　　「tu es la vague……moi l'ile nue…………」无意识间，她的口中溢出这样一句已不堪成句的话。

　　她曾听着恋人唱的这首歌无数次暧昧又无耻地想象她在床上发出这等美妙呻吟的样子，不了自己今日却成了这幅模样——春野给她带来的快感就像浪潮，而自己的身体就是那座赤裸的岛，根本无力抗拒来势汹汹的海浪一遍遍的冲击和拍打。她急于让春野不再进行这种类似隔靴搔痒般让人难耐的碰触，于是仰起身子紧紧扣住春野的后背，口不择言地发出了她已经不记得到底有多羞耻地恳求。

　　情迷意乱之中，她感受到春野似乎接收到了自己发出的信号，随后来自春野手指的碰触让她体内的快感直线上升，最终在难以抑制的尖叫声中攀上了快感的顶峰。

　　「Je t’aime……」

　　春野似乎是听清了濑奈刚刚说的是什么，也用同样的语言回应着她，然后紧紧地拥抱住身体犹在高潮带来的快感中微微颤抖的恋人。

 

　　夜，真的还很长。


	8. 传说中的100问 之 超速的后50问

51：请问你是攻方还是受方？ 

O：可攻可受。

A：可攻可受。

 

52：为什么如此决定？ 

A：……大概是生理构造决定的。

O：毕竟总让麻子作为承受方她也会很辛苦对不对。

A：哪里哪里，作为主导方的你才更辛苦一点，所以以后这种体力活我不介意让我多来几天。

O：不不不，你看我这么体贴的人，怎么会让你受累，所以还是……

A：你给我快去做下一题！

 

53：对现在的状况满意吗？ 

O：满意。

A：……满意吧。

（某碗：？？？为何感觉受到了敷衍。）

 

54：初次H的地点是？ 

A：我家的床上。

O：麻子家里。

 

55：当时的感想是？ 

O：没想到她会同意，喜出望外。

A：很紧张，但也有一点点的期待和好奇。

 

56：当时对方的样子如何呢？ 

O：感觉有点害怕，也有些痛苦，让我觉得很愧疚。

A：非常非常的温柔，一直顾虑着我的感受，在我觉得不舒服的时候尽力抚慰我。

 

57：初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？ 

A：早上好。

O：睡得好吗。 

A：其实还真是好没意思的对话哦。

O：但其实你没有等到早上就说了第一句话了哦。

A：诶我说了什么？

O：你叫着我的名字从梦里醒来的。

A：哦哦你说那个……都说了是早上啦所以那个不算～

 

58：每星期H的次数是? 

A：看工作安排吧，这段时间我们都比较忙，有时候一周都见不到几次面。

O：上星期反正才有一次来着。

 

59：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？ 

O：看累不累吧，有时拖着非常疲惫的身体回家即使睡在一张床上也是沾到枕头就睡着了。

A：我的话，觉得两三次就好了……

 

60：那是怎么样的H？ 

A：诶？是指第一次吗？是觉得来得有些快但是又完全无法拒绝的一次，是一种很陌生……也很让人兴奋紧张的体验。

O：虽然这种事该怎么做，知道是知道，但真的做起来又是另一回事。而且怕因为自己没经验会弄疼她，所以尽量小心翼翼的。

 

 

61：自己最敏感的部位是？ 

A：耳朵，被在耳边吹气的话，身子一下就会全部软下来，变得一点力气都没有。

O：脖子吧。

 

62：对方最敏感的部位是？ 

O&A：像对方说的那样。

 

63：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？

A：大部分的时候是很温柔的但有时候也会像一个孩子一样冲动又急切，总能给我带来很新鲜的感受……

O：麻子会很害羞，即使很兴奋也会克制着自己不表达出来。

 

64：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？ 

O：坦白地说，很喜欢。

A：是表达我对她的爱的很好的方式，无论是作为主导方还是承受方，能给小雅带来快乐的H我都喜欢。

 

65：一般情况下H的场所是？ 

A：家里。

O：家里的床上、浴缸里、沙发上、地毯上……

A：停停停！不用这么具体啦！

 

66：你想尝试的场所是？ 

A：就家里就行了……

O：在乐屋里好像不错的样子？你记不记得有一次我们差点……

A：绝对不行！

 

67：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？ 

A：一般来说都会有，如果是这个人突然发疯……那就只有之后了。

O：是的。

 

68：H时两人有什么约定吗？ 

O：麻子如果第二天有工作要穿低胸的衣服的话是不允许我碰胸口往上的地方的。

A：没有不让你碰啦只是不让你去啃而已！

 

69：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？ 

A：必须没有。

O：没有。

 

70：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？ 

A：反对。

O：绝对不可以，这和强暴没有区别。

 

71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？ 

A：立刻送医检查，然后无论用什么手段也要为她讨一个说法，让恶人得到最严厉的惩罚。

O：和麻子一样。但是我会保护着她永远不会让她遇到这样可怕的事情。

 

72：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？ 

O：都不会。

A：现在都不会了，之前的话是H前吧。 

 

73：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？

O：拒绝。我可是有家室的人怎么能做这种事。

A：（侧目）真的？

O：喂我像是那么随便的人吗？！

A：是谁说做过了就能在一起了的……

O：因为我只想和你一个人在一起所以也只会和你一个人做啊！

A：哦好吧，相信你了。

 

74：你觉得自己擅长H吗？ 

A：我还是比较擅长躺着……所以大概不算擅长吧。

O：这个要麻子说了算吧，嗯？你觉得我擅长吗？

A：（捂脸）我不知道啦！下一题！

 

75：那么对方呢？ 

A：都说了我不知道……好吧，说实话经常让我觉得很快乐，我不知道是因为这个人是小雅、还是因为她擅长，反正就是……嗯……（脸红）

O：其实我觉得麻子是天然系的那种，嗯……

A：直接说我不擅长就好了嘛！

 

77：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

A：认真地注视着我的眼睛、让我感觉到她和我的身体贴合着的同时、心也是贴合着的。

O：咬着牙或者捂着嘴不让自己发出声音但是最终还是忍不住叫出声的瞬间。

 

 

78：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？ 

A：不可以。

O：绝对不行。

 

79：你对SM有兴趣吗？

A：没玩过。不过轻微的不伤害身体的玩法好像可以试试？ 

O：啊原来麻子你喜欢被这样……

A：（不屑）我是说让你躺好、让我来做S，OK？

 

80：如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？ 

A：其实等到再过个几年十几年我们都是老婆婆了，对这样的身体没兴趣也是很正常的事吧。

O：她不喜欢的话就不做，我会尊重她的想法。

 

31：你对强奸怎么看？ 

O：不喜欢，不能接受。

A：不是建立在两厢情愿基础上的H都是不能给人带来快乐的恶意伤害，

 

82：H中比较痛苦的是？ 

O：大概也只有那么一次，就是我们刚刚在一起的几个月之后，我当时不知道她的心情但是又很想她，明显地感受到她的反应很僵硬，所以相应地，身体的反应也不够，所以感觉比较痛苦……

A：嗯，只有那一次。此外的每一次H都是在询问过对方的意愿之后才进行的。

 

83：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？ 

O：没有在家和门锁好的酒店之外的地方做过了吧，所以没有什么兴奋焦虑的。

A：是的，在容易被人发现的地方我是不可能同意做这种事情的。

 

84：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？ 

O：我主动躺好过很多次。

A：我自己作为承受方的时候也是有过的……

 

86：攻方有过强暴行为吗？ 

O：没有。

A：没有。

 

87：当时受方的反应是？ 

（某碗：介于上一问的回答这题没有存在的必要，下一题）

 

 

88：对您来说作为H的对象是理想的对象是？ 

O：麻子。

A：小雅，也只能有她。

O：我心里也只能有你。（摸头）

 

89：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？ 

A：符合。她很温柔，但是H的时候又会体现出和平常不太一样的强势，也只有H的时候我才能感受到她强大的占有欲，会因此产生一种莫名其妙的安全感。

O：非常理想呢，因为她是我最爱的人。

 

90：在H中有使用过小道具吗？ 

O：好像没有，什么时候有机会试试？

A：……我已经老胳膊老腿的了，你轻点折腾我。

 

91：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？

O：2004年，那时候是31岁吧。

A：30岁。

 

92：对象是现在的恋人吗？ 

O&A：是的。

 

93：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？ 

A：唇。觉得这样的接吻是心意相通的一种表达。

O：哪里都好，只要是来自麻子的碰触。

 

95：H中最能取悦对方的方法是？ 

O：动作温柔。

A：她很喜欢听我发出声音来……虽然很哈子卡西啦，不过小雅喜欢的话我还是会……

 

96：H时你会想什么？ 

A：小雅是爱着我的。

O：她最近是不是又长肉了？

A：（怒目）嗯？？？

O：摸起来更舒服了呢，再多吃点啊～（轻松应对脸）

 

97：一晚H的次数是？ 

O：一般来说一次，兴致高的时候一人一次。

A：她发起疯来我有一次到天亮都没睡着。

（某碗：好想知道了些什么不得了的事……）

 

98：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？

A：随便吧，这个不一定，看谁先兴致上来了。

O：一般来说还是各脱各的。

 

99：对于你而言H是？ 

O：爱人之间必不可少的交流。

A：表达我对小雅的爱、感受小雅对我的爱的最直接的方式。

 

100：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！

O：我爱你这句话，一生我只会对你一个人说。

A：我永远都是那句话，我会一直一直、守护着小雅，直到我心跳停止的那一天。


End file.
